Christmas Eve In Tokyo-3
by Connor Chang
Summary: Misato and Shinji go out on a date on Christmas Eve. The sequel to "When You Come Home."


**Christmas Eve In Tokyo-3** by Connor Chang  
>Based on <em>Neon Genesis Evangelion<em> created by Hideaki Anno

* * *

><p>Major Misato Katsuragi made NERV's and SEELE's dirty secrets public on December 9, 2015, prompting an aggressive investigation by the United Nations armed forces. Weapons were drawn and severe threats made, but no blood was spilt. Several key NERV personnel, including Commander Gendo Ikari, were arrested. NERV's remaining Evangelion units became property of the UN, and Adam and Lilith were destroyed.<p>

Once the Fifteenth through Seventeenth Angels were found dead, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had set to work on extracting Yui Ikari's body and soul from Evangelion Unit-01. Yui had come out of the Eva alive and well, and moved into the apartment next to Misato's with Shinji and Rei, who joined at Yui's insistence.

In the months that followed, NERV was gradually reduced to a shell of its former self, and SEELE's members went into hiding. For the first time in ages, peace prevailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3, Japan – December 24, 2016 – 7:00 P.M.<strong>

"How do I look?"

A freshly showered and made-up Misato Katsuragi stood resplendent in the shimmering black cocktail dress she had bought in Germany especially for this particular night. It was a long-sleeved number covered in rhinestones, with an above-knee hemline and a V-neck that dipped just low enough to be neither too revealing nor too prudish. Accompanying the outfit was a black leather clutch purse, hanging on its wearer's shoulder by a thin strap.

Giggling, Misato twirled around in place, showing herself off to the living room's other occupant. "Well, Asuka?"

Asuka Langley Soryu gave her guardian a brief, disinterested sideways glance, then returned to watching her TV program from the living room couch. "You look fine, Misato. The _baka_'s going to be drooling over you no matter what you're wearing."

Misato frowned. "You know, your complimenting skills really need some improvement."

Asuka didn't even bother to look at Misato. "I'll find the motivation to actually care some other day."

The purple-haired woman sighed in frustration. "Asuka, could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you, please?"

The redhead groaned slightly and turned to face her former superior officer. "Alright, fine."

"Look," Misato said, "I know that Christmastime isn't exactly your favorite time of the year, but could you maybe try to be a _little_ bit less grumpy at the party tomorrow, or at least act like it? If not for me, then do it for the people who you actually like."

Asuka snorted. "I can't give you any guarantees." She paused, then sighed in defeat. "But…if it's for Hikari and Maya, then I'll try. Don't expect me to hang around for too long, though."

"What, Rei's not on the list of people you like?"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh." Asuka awkwardly chuckled as she looked away from Misato, her toothy grin askew and her brow furrowed. "Like Wondergirl and I could ever get along."

A mischievous smile came across Misato's face. "You know, I stayed up really late last night because of the jetlag from Germany. I heard you talking in your sleep from the living room, and I'm pretty sure that you were calling out Rei's name."

Asuka instantly turned bright red, and steam practically shot out of her ears. "T-tha- I-!"

She was saved from having to explain herself when the doorbell rang.

"We'll talk about the homoerotic tension between you two later," Misato said with a playful wink. "Right now, I've got a hot date. Adios!" With that, she made her way to the apartment's foyer, then pressed a button on the wall to open the front door.

Just outside stood the gangly fifteen-year-old Shinji Ikari, looking rather sharp in a light blue dress shirt with a muted red necktie, a dark gray suit jacket with matching pants, and shiny new black shoes. His timid yet sincere smile became more apparent after he took in the sight of the gorgeous woman before him.

"Well, don't you look rather snazzy," Misato giggled.

"Thank you," Shinji replied. "You look great."

"Thanks, sweetie." Misato said as she slipped into a pair of simple black pumps. "Shall we?"

Shinji nodded as Misato stepped out and closed the door behind her. The woman held out her hand for the boy to take, which he did, and the two made their way down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The first stop on Misato's and Shinji's Christmas Eve date was dinner at Tsuburaya Steakhouse, an upscale establishment in downtown Tokyo-3 that was notoriously busy on Christmas Eve. Reservations for that day had to be booked at least a month in advance, but Shinji had started planning for the date at the beginning of November, and secured a table for two easily, much to Misato's surprise and admiration.<p>

When Misato and Shinji first stepped through the doors of the restaurant after a short drive, they were immediately greeted with the pleasant aroma of sizzling meat and the sound of smooth jazz playing over the ceiling speakers. Though the place was utterly packed, it was rather quiet. Couples occupied most of the tables and booths, with each half either gazing lovingly into the eyes of the other or gazing lovingly at his or her food.

Having arrived right on time for their 7:30 reservation, the purple-haired woman and her younger boyfriend were immediately seated. A few minutes of deliberation and discussion later, both Misato and Shinji decided to order the same thing: a small garden salad to start, followed by sirloin steak, medium-rare, which came with a boiled potato, asparagus, and chopped steamed carrots on the side. However, while Shinji stuck with water for his drink, Misato ordered a Coke.

"I have a question for you," Misato said to Shinji just after their waiter had taken their orders.

"What is it?" Shinji curiously responded.

"I haven't talked to Rei in a while," Misato said. "Rather, I haven't had a legitimate conversation with her in a while – nothing more than small talk. Do you know if she likes anyone? _Like_ likes anyone, I mean."

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know. If she does, she hasn't told me anything."

Misato pressed her lips together in thought. "Has she maybe dropped any hints?"

Shinji pondered for a moment. "If she has, then I haven't picked up on them. Maybe Mom would know something, though. She's more perceptive than I am."

"I see," Misato said as she raised a hand to her chin. "Maybe I can talk to her about it tomorrow at the party…or I could just talk to Rei. Duh."

"What's this about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Misato smiled impishly and put a finger to her lips. "That, my dear Shinji, is a secret. Let's just say I have a nefarious scheme in the works, and Rei's a part of it."

"A 'nefarious scheme'?" Shinji snickered.

"You'll see," Misato teased. "Who knows? I might even have it figured out by New Year's. In fact, what the hell, I _will_ have it figured out by then. For the sake of the people involved." She chuckled, then realized something. "Speaking of which, what are we all doing for New Year's? I forgot about it because I was so focused on Christmas."

"I know that Mom's making _osechi_, but beyond that, I have no idea," Shinji answered.

"Really? Your mom is one hard worker, cooking up so much food for two holidays in a row. Must be a whirlwind… But, I guess she's making up for lost time." Misato took a sip of her Coke. "After all, this is the first Christmas and New Year she's had for…well, a long while now."

"Twelve years," Shinji said. "I'm just glad that she's back."

"So am I," Misato said. "And I'm especially glad that she wants us to be together. I mean, I was so worried about what she was going to say when she came out of Unit-01."

"I was, too. But everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"It really did." In a sudden decision, Misato grabbed her glass of Coke and raised it up. "You know what? We should have a toast."

"O-okay," Shinji said, following Misato's lead and raising his glass of water. "What should we drink to?"

Misato bit her lip in thought. "How about something simple? To a bright and happy future for everyone. You, me, and our friends and family."

"Sounds good," Shinji replied. "To a bright and happy future. Smiling, the two clinked their glasses together.

It took a while for the food to arrive, since the wait staff was rather overwhelmed. The meal was, however, by far one of the best meals Misato and Shinji had had in their lives. Everything on their plates was superb, and well worth the substantial price attached to it. For most of the meal, the two ate in comfortable silence, only occasionally commenting on how delicious everything was. Neither really needed to say much, though, as each simply enjoyed the company of the other.

After dinner, Misato and Shinji shared a 'heavenly' (in Misato's words) dessert of chocolate lava cake with raspberry compote, and briefly battled for the check until Misato won. The two then left the restaurant and set off in Misato's blue Renault for 'Phase II' of the date.

* * *

><p>The cityscape of Tokyo-3 looked even more spectacular at night on Christmas Eve than it did when Shinji had first seen it more than a year before. As part of 'Phase II,' the boy had returned with Misato to the same scenic point where she had introduced him to the fortress city for the first time. They both sat still in the Renault, holding hands and watching the magnificent display of lights. In a way, the city looked like a giant Christmas tree.<p>

"I never get tired of just looking out at it," Misato wistfully said.

"It's really amazing," Shinji added. "From here, no one would be able to guess that we used to live in a warzone."

"Each time the Angels attacked, we managed to bounce back and rebuild." Misato turned to meet Shinji's gaze. "This city is a testament to the human spirit. And you helped to save it."

Shinji noticed that Misato was looking at him, and smiled. "Thank you. But, I can't take all of the credit."

"Well, of course, your stunningly beautiful commanding officer had a hand in saving the day, too," Misato giggled.

Shinji lightly chuckled. "Very true." A brief silence followed as he looked deep into the purple-haired woman's mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Misato."

Misato affectionately squeezed Shinji's hand. "I love you too, Shinji. And thank you for such a wonderful Christmas Eve."

Hesitantly, Shinji leaned over to the driver's side of the car with the intention of giving Misato a kiss. He wasn't one to take the initiative in most situations, but something compelled him to do so in that moment. Misato was pleasantly surprised by Shinji's forwardness, and rewarded the boy by closing the gap between her lips and his. The two held the kiss for a long time as the city lights continued to shimmer in the distance.

* * *

><p>Atop the tallest building in Tokyo-3, a pale, mysterious figure stood perilously close to the edge of the roof, tilting his head back to look up at the stars. Even with all of the light pollution from the city below, the night sky was still beautiful.<p>

"Enjoy this peace while you can, Shinji Ikari," Kaworu Nagisa said with a grin, "because war is coming."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I felt like I needed to whip up a little something for Christmas, so here it is. Don't worry, everybody, I've not abandoned <em>A God Given Form<em> or _Trustworthy_, and I don't intend to; new chapters are in the works. Thanks for reading!


End file.
